Video content has generally been distributed to consumers via television networks (e.g., cable, fiber, telephone, etc.). The video content has generally been distributed via a broadcast method where all of the consumers connected to the television network receive the same video content at the same time via the same channels. Some television networks also have included video on demand (VOD) services. The VOD services allow a consumer to select specific video content for viewing via a channel for that consumer. However, the library of video content in a VOD service is generally limited to the video content that the television network provider decides to store on its VOD servers. Generally, the television network provider stores a limited amount of video content that is selected based on consumer demand.